Good Mornings
by LauraL girL
Summary: Just an evry day morning in the lives of your favorite KND kids... Only like 25 years later. I'll update soon. 3/4 2/5 1/362 and so on.


Good Mornings

(Wally's POV)

I woke up and looked around the bedroom I shared with my wife, clean, neat and prime just the way she likes it.

I looked beside me to see she wasn't there, like every morning she woke up early to make breakfast.

We tried it once wear I made breakfast, and she got the kids ready. Long story short, I'm not allowed in the kitchen with pancake mix anymore.

So I got up and got dressed and shaved. Now the tough part, getting five unwilling children out of bed and ready for school.

The master bedroom was the first room in the hall right next to the stairs, and across from it was my oldest daughter's room.

I opened the door to her room, to find her still asleep. One hand over her face the other hung over the side of the bed. She was knocked out cold.

I looked around her room, and laughed to myself. She was the messiest fifteen-year-old I have ever met.

Wrappers, dirty cloths, and old papers layered the flour. Work out equipment near the window was the only clean spot, and her desk was practically broken in half. Again.

I walked over the filth to the bed and ruffled her blonde locks and her amethyst eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Pops, 'as Mum fixed breakfast?" Wren asked. Yah she had adopted my accent. It fit her perfectly.

"Ah don't know Hun, get dressed and go check will yah." She jumped out of bed, her hair sticking out at all ends a mussel shirt and orange shorts were what she called PJs

"Only if yah take mah to the gym after school." she said crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and agreed.

She ran into her closet to pick out her close and I walked out of her black, red and orange mess of a room.

Wren's biggest dream was to be a mixed marshal arts fighter and she went the only gym that let girls her age train every chance she got.

I had to admit she was good. But it scared her mother so much that see almost fainted at the last three matches.

I walked to the room only five feet from Wren's and I could already _smell _the difference between the girls.

While Wren's room smelled like dirt, sweat and candy, my second oldest Katsumi took pride in the fact that her room always smelled like vanilla and mangos.

The door had a big sign that spelled out _Kit Kat _in the sweet curly handwriting of my daughter.

I walked in and as always Kat was already awake, sitting at her desk writing in her '_dream journal_' still in her silk green pajamas, everything clean and its place.

She looked up with her lilac eyes and gave me a death hug. She was just like her mother; the only difference was Kat had short bob cut hair that covered one eye.

"Get dressed get yah some grub from yah Mum alright Kit Kat." I wanted to laugh out loud as she blushed at her old nick name.

"Daddy" she exclaimed pouting "Just call mah Kat! And remembah ah got band practice aftah school." she tilted her head to the side her perky smile filled her face.

"Witch band?" I had to ask, unlike the rest Kat went to privet school outside of town. She was in the school band, chorus, and a girl band her and some friends put together.

My little Kat rolled her eyes and pushed me out of her room. She was only a year younger

than her sister but she was twice as moody.

Kat had an amazing voice and she used it to her advantage, ever chance she had she used to get herself near a stage.

I walked across the hall again to the room next to mine. This door was covered in crooked and messy warnings not to enter, but I went in any ways.

This was the room of my only son and middle child Warren. His room was even worse then his sisters.

The boy had completely kicked all his covers off and had some how gotten sideways on the bed with his head hanging off the edge.

…..He looked funny as hell!

I walked over and new that this wasn't going to be easy. My boy could sleep through an ear quake hanging upside down.

"Warren! Wake UP!" I yelled in his ear. Nothing. I started to shake his shoulders "WARREN!" still nothing.

Then I looked over at his nightstand. There was a picture of him and some of his KND friends, and a particular girl caught my eye.

Melody, Patton and Fanny's girl. My daughter Kelly's best friend, and Warren's _secret_ crush.

"Warren Melody's 'ear for yah." I said quietly, almost a whisper.

The blonde's forest green eyes flew open as a goofy grin grew on his face and he shot strait up from his upside-down position.

"Mel?" he asked hopefully but when he just saw me snickering away, he scowled and laid back down.

"Not so fast buddy, go get ready." I smiled as the boy got up to the closet to get an orange hoody that curly haired girl had said was her favorite.

Warren didn't like to say it but he thought that girl was something else, she was a grade lower then him but they still talked everyday.

The next door had an immense amount of stickers, doodles and glitter covering every inch, so much so you couldn't really see the color of the door.

I opened the door and looked around. The wall behind the girl's bed was a mural she had painted her self, Kelly loved to draw.

She was lying on her bed, blindfold over her eyes and hands folded in her lap. She slept like the princesses in her story books.

I pulled the mask up and tapped her shoulder. Slowly electric green eyes met mine with a big smile.

The ten year old stood up and started jumping on her bed, and yelled "Morning Daddy! Isn't today great!" she cheered. Kelly always was a morning person.

"Morning Kelly Belly" I said plopping her off the bed "Get dressed for breakfast alright." She smiled wide sat on her bed brushing down her long black hair.

"Okey-Doeky Daddy!" she said before I left the room.

The room across from Kelly's was the second last in the hall. I walked in and up to the tiny bed.

My youngest daughter at four years-old looked like me with her blonde pig-tails and emerald green eyes. She slept in a little ball like the little black dog at her feet.

"Kimie, come on doll wake up." She opened her eyes and stretched her short legs, her Poodle-Retriever pup doing the same.

I picked her up and sat her in a little chair next to the closet, but she stood up and ran in and slammed the door.

"I can do it Daddy!" she called. Every now and then Kimie would start doing things herself. And lately that thing was getting dressed.

Such a smart girl.

"OK but yah mum needs you to be ready for breakfast in twenty minutes alright?" I said to the door.

"OK I can do it!" she said poking her head out and smiling at me, her way of saying 'get out!' like a good little girl.

I walked into the hall ready for the rest of the day only to find this crazy seen at the bathroom door.

"Ah kneed ta use it first!"

"No it's MAH turn!"

"Your both NUTS!"

"Ah'm just going in."

"NO Yah are not!"

My four oldest children screaming at each other my wife's little black poodle and my giant golden retriever running in circles around them and their pup yapping at it all from a few feet away.

Then from the corner of my eye I saw something. Kimie was dressed in full little pigtails to dolly shoes, back against the wall, working her way to the bathroom.

She wave me the quiet signal and darted for the door and as soon as she was in she slammed the door making them all turn around.

"Sha does that every mornen!" Wren yelled walking of to her room

"And yet yah fall for it every time." Kat said doing the same.

Just a few minuets later everyone was downstairs finishing up some of the best extra cheesy omelets you ever tasted.

"Well that was fantastic Hun." I said smiling at my wife.

"Sure was Mum!" Kelly said taking a bite of her strawberry.

"Yah,… Great.. Ummmm." Warren mumbled still scuffing down food.

"Now Warren honey please don't talk with your mouth full." My wife instructed softly to the boy.

"Yah Warren" Wren said stuffing her face. "It ain't polite *BLECH*" she finished with a burp causing the girls and me to laugh like loons, and Warren and his mother to scowl.

"Alright, alright put the dishes away and get in the car, or you'll be late for school." my wife said cheerily.

Wren got her and Kimie's plates (Kim's still to small to reach the sink) and left the water running on them.

The other three did the same and they all ran to the cars. Wren and Kat in my wife's car, and Warren, Kelly and Kimie mine.

We walked to the door to see Wren and Kat fighting over shotgun and Warren struggling with Kimie's car seat.

I looked my wife over, her long hair pulled up in a neat bun, she wore a dark green business suit and a plain black suit case.

It almost made her look like serious shroud, instead of my happy bubbly girl when she went into business mode. Almost.

I dusted off my green scrubs and walked to my car. I looked over and gave my wife a quick peck on the lips.

"Good luck at work Kuki Doll." I said happily

"Okay, bye Wally." Kuki smiled at me happily before giving me an extremely tight Kuki hug.

I got in my car and drove towards the girls high school, yep it was going to be a really great day.


End file.
